


Shells

by SilverNight88



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel AU - Fandom, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNight88/pseuds/SilverNight88
Summary: A Princess of the Sea enjoys a day collecting shells with her Father, King Namor of Atlantis.





	Shells

## Shells

He sees it from the corner of his eye. 

Short red hair peeks out from behind a large coral, it waves in the water as the currents gently drift by. 

He keeps about his task, shifting the sand with his bare feet as he searches for more shells to fill the small woven basket that he carries in one hand, spying another one he leans over to pick it up. He holds the shell to face and inspects it. No cracks and it has a lovely luster. It will do. Namor places it in the basket with the others. He swims over just a bit, positioning himself as though by accident near the hiding spot of the young princess.

He pretends not to hear the sounds of giggling. The king is very very focused on his task. Namor places the basket down and hunches over. His hands digging into the sea bed. The displaced sand billows up around him, hiding him in a cloud of hazy brownish water.

Looking over the top of the reef, big green eyes peer out of a blue skinned face, as the princess tries to spot her father. Hiding down among the coral once more the princess waves away a small crab who scurries along before hiding in a nearby crevice. When the water clears she would make her move, as silent as a shark, as swift as a dolphin, and far more prettier than a mermaid, she thought to herself. Then her mind wanders to thoughts of mermaids and a friend who was her age. She wonders if Halia is free to play today. She makes plans to visit, then suddenly remembers her mission. She looks back and the waters have cleared but her father is not there. Confusion barely has time to take root before a pair of large hands wrap around her and she is lifted upwards.

“Look at this lovely shell I found. Sitting here about the coral. I shall place this in my basket and take it home.”

Shrieking as she kicks her feet to break free, “Father! I am too big to be in a basket.”

She knows he set her free more than she actually breaks free but she counts it as a win anyways. She whirls about in the water and places small hands on hips. Unconsciously mirroring her father; her expression turns haughty. The Princess looks up and up, her father was a tall man, and one eyebrow raises as her voice booms in a her best royal voice.

“You cheated.”

The King copies the Princess. Hands on hips, haughty expression, one eyebrow raised, and a royal voice booms back.

“I used your distraction to my advantage.”

“Still cheating.”

“I am a King.”

She does not back down, she never will, she is too much like her mother, a woman of great strength. Too much like her father, a man who never gives up.

“Does not change the fact that you _cheated_.”

He stares at her, she stares back. Two monarchs facing off. Then the King nods his head and goes to one knee. Namor’s voice is solemn as he takes one small hand off her hip to wrap in his palm.

“I acted dishonorably, my Princess. Will you find it in your heart to forgive me?”

She gives him a very solemn look as well, as though she was conducting an important ceremony here among the sand and the reef.

“I shall forgive you… this once.”

In truth she was never angry at him, she sits down beside him as they gather the shells. The ocean current plays with their hair, his as black as the darkest waters, as the fish swim by serenely now.  He sits cross legged so that his wings would not be crushed, she smooths a finger over one of the bigger feathers, and wonders if she will have wings too, she hopes so, they are very pretty. Her father has placed the last of the shells into the basket and looks down at her as she counts the feathers.

He smiles now, it is a small change but it makes a big difference, the corner of his mouth turns up, his eyes twinkle and his voice is softer. He leans over and whispers in her pointed ear.

“Your mother is on the far side of the reef.”

Her eyes widen and she cannot contain the shark like grin that spreads across her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me to write a fic with Namor as a dad. This is set in an au setting where Lady Dorma never died and she and Namor had a daughter.


End file.
